Legend of Zelda: The Reincarnated Hero
by Devansha
Summary: Kara is the granddaughter of The legendary hero Link, and the Queen Zelda. She and her mother, Epona had ran away when "The Dark One" invaded the Hyrule castle and killed her grandparents. It has been seven years since that tragedy. Now at a ripe age, she decides it is time to face the enemy and save Hyrule, along with some companions including the Reincarnated Hero named Luke.
1. Introduction & Disclaimer

Introduction & Disclaimer:

This story is merely a work of fiction, so any character part of the video-game/manga series strictly belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka. The characters are used for entertainment purpose only and I, the author of this fan-fiction, do not get any money for using them in the story in any way. This story is the written form of an RP created by the me and my partner. All credit for the story goes to both of us. This story is not intended for all ages, so viewer discretion is advised.

Hello and welcome to the story that happens after Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. This story is intended to be enjoyed by the audience, and for the audience I will try to update as much as possible. But alas, I am a college student...as I got jobs, classes, holidays with family, and homework of course. So please do be patient with me at this process. I cannot guarantee I will be able to finish this story but hopefully with encouragement I will be able to stride forward. And if you have any criticism please be respectful as I am learning slowly but surely about the writing world. Anything else you can message me and when I can, I will reply back. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.


	2. Prologue: The Princess and the Pauper

The skies were black, and the thunderstorms were booming like a beating drum. The many screams were echoing with the thunderstorms like a darkening chant as a dark fog slowly surrounded the castle of Hyrule. Within the fog were creatures with big eyes colored in blood, and teeth as sharp as swords. They wandered aimlessly through the castle walls as if trying to find their prey. They entered through open windows, if not the glass broken by other elements, that followed with blood-curling screams soon after. As the screams of creatures and humans collided into a demonic chant, one of the castle walls open. Three people; one an adult woman and two children were escaping from the castle walls. All of their faces were flushed though, having witnessing the horrors of what happened inside the castle.

The older woman with long brown hair and blue eyes was holding the hands of a younger girl with long blonde hair and green eyes, all of them were wearing extravagant dresses which was dirtied by the colors of red. The other child, with hair colored of snow, and a tattoo of an eye symbol below his left eye as he is closing it. "I'll...I'll catch up!" The older woman turned immediately to this. "We're not leaving you behind! Not after we have lost _them!"_ The roars of monsters echoes behind the stone door in which the child tried closing it. "There is no time! Please majesty!" He had his back against the stone door, prepared for any hit that was coming. The older woman could only back away with the child she held onto crying. The woman shuts her eyes tightly before booking it, leaving the boy behind to his terrible fate.

Thunderstorms begin to brew, with the two runaways going through the dark forest. Their dresses were attacked by the many tree branches, forcing the clothes to be torn apart...slowly but surely losing its beauty. "Keep running honey!" The older woman had her fingers intertwined with her daughter's as they continued maneuvering through the dark forest. Rain had approached the grounds and had made it harder to run through perfectly. As they ran, they heard the snarls of creatures which made the woman's eyes widen, knowing what had happened to the boy. But she knew she could not let her mind disrupt her escape with her daughter so she kept running. Their run was interrupted when they found a light source, thinking it was their escape to a different province but instead it led them to the cliff. Her head wandered aimlessly for a path to keep going but there was no way but downward...toward a cliff which would lead to the lake of Hylia. "Mama…" The little girl cried, terrified for what was to happen. The woman turned her whole body around to see creatures with terrifying saliva out of their teeth, approaching out of pure hunger. The woman backed off slightly trying to figure out what to do. Unable to find any other choice, she prayed to the goddess: "Please….if one of us has to die….let it be me." She then held onto her child and they fell off the cliff with the image of monsters shrinking to size as the Mom held her child protective, making sure that she took the hit for her daughter as they fell into the darkness.

The sounds of footsteps on wooden floors and murmured cries of many people were heard within the barely lit room. It was a room filled with people with varied injuries; minor stuff like scratches and bruises to major injuries to the point blood was spilling. Many people were on beds, if having to be made on the floor since it got crowded. The woman woke up, feeling pain on her arms and her head. She was laying on a makeshift bed on the floor and was unaware of the many injuries she pertained, including bruises all over her faces and the bandages wrapped on her arms. She then saw a shadowy figure looming over her, which the woman was able to decipher clearly after awhile. The Shadowy figure turned into a man who had a bandage on his cheek and scratches all over his neck and arms. He wore a basic collared shirt and trousers, and with a hand over a box it was determined to be the medic. "Hey, you're alive. I am actually surprised." He tried to chuckle but his face showed solemnity in a room full of people lost with hope. The woman blinked a couple of times as she tried speaking. "Where…...is…..my daughter?"

"Your daughter? What does she look like?" The woman now feared the worst and tried speaking again despite her throat hurting: "She's….She has blonde hair….to her chest, and green eyes…" The man then looked back and then back to the woman. "I think I see her...here, let me help you." The man got her hands on her back so the woman could see her surroundings. She realized the scene in front of her was not as bad as the sounds. It consisted of many men just sleeping with bandages around different parts from the head to the feet, and some women going through each one to make sure they were ok.

Out of that whole scene was two children, one of them was her daughter.

The daughter, was crying with tears. She was constantly begging for her 'Papa' in which the woman could only look in sorrow. "Did...the Father not make it?" The man had to ask as he watched the little girl crying. The woman sighed. "She….doesn't have a Father. It's a long story. She...is talking about her grandfather. Grandpa and Grandma...sacrificed themselves to save us." The man mumbled his apologies to her as the woman sighed, getting some strands of hair out of her face. "Where are we? And what happened?"

"You're in Ordon Village. Someone found you near Lake Hylia, you were unconscious and they believed you to be dead. Your daughter was fine though, but was unconscious as well. You guys are lucky, a lot of people didn't make it out of Hyrule Castle Town." That made the woman silent and then nodded. "Yeah…..very Lucky." She then felt her face which was all dirty from falling down the rocks. "Excuse me Ma'am, but mind if I get your name?"

"My name?" The woman then sighed. "I apologize, my name is Epona. My daughter's name is Kara." Epona pointed to her daughter who surprisingly was being composed by the young boy who would turn out to have had the similar fate like her. "Epona, you're named after the legendary hero's horse. What a pretty name." The male nurse commented in which the Mom just shrugged it off. "Is that your boy over there?" Epona pointed to the young lad with a blue tunic on and brown pants who was giving a hug to the grief-stricken girl. "Him? No...his parents never made it. We found him on the rubble sitting there staring at what used to be his home. He doesn't seem to talk much so far. We could only get from him are 'yes' and 'no', but that is just moving his head."

Epona then nodded and called out to Kara which both children turned around. The little girl was stunned but immediately went to her Ma's side. "Ma! You're ok!" They both hugged in relief knowing that they will both be ok. The boy stood over them, kind of staring at the mother-daughter reunion. "Dear child." Epona interjected into the intense atmosphere. "Mind if I know your name?" The boy stood there, and it was possible that he was a mute and there was no choices given but he opened his mouth: "Luke."

"Luke?"

The boy nodded, despite everything that had happened he did not look frail nor did he act like the world had come to an end for him. Kara then released her aching Mom from the hug and eyed Luke. "I'm Kara!" Despite the tears, she tried to be brave too, but her demeanor gave it away and that made Epona hold onto her hand. "We'll be living here from now on Kara, so be good to Luke and everyone here ok?" She then turned her head to the Male Nurse. "Is there anyone here that needs help?"

It has been seven years since she had asked that question.


	3. Chapter 1: A Calling for a Hero

The morning sun has shown itself from the Mountains that surrounded Ordon Village, the roosters made its usual cry to signify that the morning has now approached. It repeatedly did this cry over and over again until it would be shooed away by someone living nearby its cries. A normal day was to approach this average village. With the sun now brightening up the place, all the villagers were outside doing their daily work. Out of all the villagers, one of them was still vast asleep. At one of the Ranch Houses laid the Servant's quarters, fit enough for two people. The Quarters was a very neat and had all the basic necessities for them. It was built out of strong wood cut up by the many tree that the Ordona Province had provided to them. Inside the building rested an individual of seventeen years, with short blonde hair a little messed up from tossing around that night. The individual's clothes was a basic collared shirt and brown pants as drool came out of her mouth. Sleeping in peace, the girl would've been sleeping for awhile if it had not been for the 'Queen' of the house.

"KARA! WAKE UP!" The mother of the sleeping individual slammed the pillow at the sleeping person's face. The sleeping girl yipped out of surprise as she sat up and wiped the drool off of her mouth as she then eyed her Mother. "MOM! Why did you do that?!" Kara grumbled, her eyes were showing how tired she was. The mother sighed irritably: "Because you promised to help me with the chores today. We are not staying here for free exactly, so you need to get up and help me." The daughter grumbled a bit but stood up regardless. "Yeah….I did. So, what do you need help with again?"

"You are exactly like your grandfather.." The Mom rolled her eyes, but she chuckled regardless. "We just need to brush the horses down, get them ready to be sold today." The mother then brushed her hair back with her fingers before turning her back to the daughter, "Come out when you're ready. The faster you help me, the faster you can hang out with Luke."

Luke….her friend for seven years. Kara remembered him clearly, first meeting him on that day where they had lost everything completely. It made her smile thinking back, he did not talk much but his company was well-received and she admitted she enjoyed it much more than most people. She violently shook her head, her face flared before she decided to change from her sleeping clothes. She changed into a brown-colored peasant blouse with capris, along with her moccasin shoes. She then looked at the mirror, as she was doing a little maintenance on her short, blonde spiked hair. She used to have very long hair that reached her chest but she decided to cut it off after it costed her time just to do basic maintenance on long hair. She smiled, knowing she had the appearance of her late Grandfather than her Grandma and Mom of course. Kara gave the mirror a sorrowful smile, "I miss you Grandpa….you'll always be my Pa." She then grinned, showing her teeth as she then booked it out of her room to walk outside.

It has been seven years since she had lived in Ordon Village, her and her Mother's true identity was hidden from the villagers because of them hiding from The Dark One. Kara did feel a little uneasy that peace in this village had not been altered during these seven years….what was that evil incarnate thinking? Either way, Kara had to focus on getting the horses cleaned up and ready to go. This has been her life, always tending to the cattle and horses and then hanging out with Luke until it got dark out. It was the same almost every day but it was something she loved always.

Upon the ranch area, her mother Epona got out the brushes so they could get the horses brushed down. As they brushed, Kara contemplated as the brush went through the horse's beautiful manes. "I always wanted a horse." She mumbled, doing some final brushing before going to the next horse. "Well Kara, when we get the money and resources, we can definitely think about getting one….maybe on your eighteenth birthday?"

"Yeah….sure Mom." Kara shrugged, knowing well she kept saying that for five years and it had never happened so the girl wasn't expecting it anymore. During the brushing of the horses, Epona interjected a statement: "Soooo….you and Luke, are you guys just friends?"

"Yes Mom we are just friends."

"It seems like you two might be something else though. How come you don't say anything."

"Because I see him as a friend." Kara was not in the mood to argue where her feeling belonged to. Epona chuckled: "Think about it quickly. A man like Luke will get a few women interested." Kara rolled her eyes: "Yeah yeah." They continued brushing and tending to the horses until they'll be ready to be sold. "Hey Mom….I found out recently that Pa had lived in this village before becoming a hero."

"Did you?" Epona patted her dress down as the horses were taken from their resting quarters to go outside. "I did hear this village was smaller than it is right now. It might be because everyone wants to be in the same place as the hero...makes them feel connected in a way." The Mom added that fact to her daughter as they stared at the horses. "I got it from here dear. How about you go fishing for a bit?"

"Uhhh….sure." Kara gave a shrug as she trotted off from the place toward their house to equip herself with a fishing rod and bait before heading to the lake in which Ordon Village surrounded. She had walked past the villagers who gave her their normal good morning greeting as they set up their shops for the morning and some of the small children were running around….acting like their age. Kara did remember her childhood back at the castle, she wasn't allowed to wander much and her only companions were her Grandpa who taught her how to whistle with a plant, and told stories about his adventures...and then….someone else. Kara could not remember the face for some reason...it was another kid but….it was all a blur. Who else was with her at the castle? She could only sigh before reaching her destination and prepare to fish.

 _Crunch_

From behind her came a sound coming from a certain person she knew. A young man with long, tied up sandy-blonde hair and eyes the color of the late morning sky. He wore the same blue tunic which stretched out around the neck, that he'd worn since she met him as a young boy. He was the male that rarely ever spoke a word despite being so active around Ordon all of his life. The rare exception was for Kara who got the occasional "yes" or "no" from time to time and even managed to get a conversation going if the mood was right. "Luke..." that was the name he'd give when asked. Tossing one of the apples he had over to her, Luke walked over to the waterside. Another _crunch_ was heard as he bit into one of the other fruit that he carried, kneeling down next to the lake. Kara grinned: "Morning! How you feeling?" But that question would be ignored as Luke dipped the tips of his fingers into the water, his eyes seemed to glance over to where the sun was near the horizon. Turning to Kara, he did a strange motion with his hands that only she understood, telling her to toss her line a bit more to the right where the most light reflected off the lake. "Oh uhhh..alright Luke. If you say so." Kara then threw her line to the direction Luke had her on. She only had to wait a few seconds before she felt a mighty tug, making her pull and pull until a fish jumped out of the water, making the girl swing her fishing pole back so that the prey would land right in front of them to catch.

"Thanks Luke! Might as well call you the King Fisherman!" She pat the man on the back who did a little chuckle as well. "Are you done with those chores?" The male answered the question with a nod, his caretaker was never one to give him too many chores to do. Instead, his work for most days was mainly to help people around Ordon with any errands that they might have. Luke then tapped her shoulder and then pointed at the fishing rod, as if wanting to borrow it before tossing the line into the lake. As soon as the hook hit the water, he reeled it back with another large fish attached. A soft breath came from him as if he were about to say something. Just then, his attention turned towards the horizon to their left. He often did this, stopping whatever he was doing beforehand to stare blankly at the northern sky. It was as if he had heard something that no one else around did. From the expression he made while he was doing it, he must have heard something unsettling. A sigh comes from Luke as he turned back towards Kara. "Hey...Luke. You ok?" She then tapped his head with the back of her knuckles. "Your head has been up on the clouds lately. I wonder what goes through your head sometimes." She then picked up the fish and had decided to walk with him so they could drop off the fish to the market. They would get some extra money giving the fish to the people there. "Hey Luke." Kara got his attention as they walked toward the market with their catch. "I heard there was a forest temple nearby and I want to head there, but Mom said I have to be with someone before I could go. Do you wanna come with me?" It was more of a statement than a question since since she really wanted to go, and she was forcing Luke one way or another. As they got to the shop and got their money's worth for the fish, they were stopped by the sound of a woman from behind them: "Kara! Luke! I'm sorry, could you two help me real quick?"

Kara shrugged, as she eyed Luke. "Change of plans, c'mon, let's go." She pat him on the shoulder as they both walked over to the lady; who was known to sell most items from the bigger cities; tools to farm and ranch of course. "What do you need help with Miss?"

"I have some stuff up in the shed that I would like to sell...and of course my husband decided to leave right before I needed his help. Most of them are really heavy."

"Alrighty no problem." Kara climbed up on the shed which was above the shop to go get some stuff. **"** What am I looking for?"

"They all should be in red boxes."

"Got it." All one would hear was the individual foraging around until her head poked out. "Alright Luke, get ready for Box one." She then had the box and carefully handed it to him who was on the ladder preparing to get some boxes down as she started handing him boxes one by one, she did see there were heavy but thankfully she just had to push them and only carry them for a few seconds to give to Luke. As Kara was handing the boxes, she did not notice a black creature was staring at her through the window. It then opened the window which got the girl to turn around and only see a window swinging back and forth slowly. "Well, the window must be old." She walked toward it and closed the window. Afterward she returned getting the boxes down. With only the one box left, she was going to get down but then she felt something grab her leg and pull her away. "OH CRAP! AUGH!" Her surprised and horrified shouts rang through the shed, and the sounds of struggle were heard up the shed. Luke was at the bottom of the ladder when he heard the sound of her cry. His azure eyes shot open as his instincts kicked in. It would have taken anyone else a few short moment to react, for him however, it took only half a second. The bottom step of the ladder shattered as the male in blue shot himself upwards, not even having to really use it as he made his way up the side of the shed. Charging quickly through the opening, it took no time for his eyes to glance over to the opened window and allow him to figure out what happened. Running to where he had heard Kara, he saw that Kara was thrashing around through the shed, whatever had her by the leg had to let go because she kicked it in the face. A loud shriek could be heard, which sounded...not human which made the shop owner go out and call for help. Kara had to get away and slowly get to Luke. The creature that grabbed her was green-skinned, wearing bandit gear, and had welded a club."Bu-Bulbin?" She muttered, remembering the stories her grandmother would tell her (because Grandfather rarely spoke) about the enemies her grandfather would face.

Kara's words echoed in the blue clad male's mind as he turned to see the creature. His azure eyes narrowed into a glare while he seemed to almost lock on to his target. A young villager like Luke should have had little to no idea of these creatures outside of stories told to him. That did not seem to be the case though with his offensive posture The enemy came at them with the club on its hands. Kara immediately had to pick up a metal object to defend herself, creating huge 'clang' when the weapon hit the object. Kara then threw the object on the monster's face. She took deep breaths and shook her head. She had to stand up, but she was shaking really hard because she had a bad feeling the creature was here for one thing. Luke charged forward right as Kara threw the metal object, jumping to the side as the Bulbin swung at him as if he knew exactly how the creature would strike. Kicking off the wall, the young man catches the object that was thrown right after it struck the beast in the face. Using the momentum of his fall, he swings the the metal down onto the green skinned being's head, with enough force that it shattered the wooden tiles beneath it's feet.

"Luke!? Kara?!" The male in blue could hear from outside as he took a few steps back "what happened up there?" A few heavy breaths came from Luke as he drops the object in his hand, the sound of a metal clang echoed through the shed as it hit the floor. Running his hand through his hair, he let out a sigh "What happened?! Are you ok?" he heard the woman asked from the exit. Turning back towards Kara he lets out another breath before walking over and checking if if his friend was okay. Kara could only stare at where the creature had vanished from plain sight before she realized that it was all over. She then got up when Luke went to her, she only nodded at him saying she was fine as she then had her head poke out. "I..." She then poked her head out towards the shop owner and the 'reinforcements' that were there, "A rapid dog was in there and...got ahold of my leg. The creature went through the window so there should be no problems. Sorry." She then got down the steps along with Luke, not realizing he had broken the last step down so she fell on her back. "Not...my day." She grumbled. Luke's head and shoulders were all that could be seen from her, and all Luke did was shrug at her as if saying 'Had to get up there quickly'

Thankfully nothing was broken up there so there was no reason of payment, but it still gave Kara the chills, and the village given a warning about a 'dog attack' up at the shed. It would've been fake if it had not been seeing Kara''s leg bruised and bitten. Everyone went back to the normal routine, just given some a little goosebumps and some extra cautious about a dog on a loose. Since the two friends; Luke and Kara were done...they were free to go. "Hey dude, you were awesome up there. Have you fought before? C'mon, admit it. No man would know unless they fought battles...c'moooon." She jabbed him softly with her elbow as she then remembered something. "Oh yeah. Since we're free, we gotta check out that abandoned temple. It's safe so no worries, I heard the old 'Hero of Hyrule' went in there once." She was talking about her Grandfather but of course she was not admitting to it. "We'll be back before dark, Promise!"

Placing a hand on his hip and another on his chin, Luke seemed to think about it for a moment. After looking towards where the sun was in the sky to check the time, the male finally nodded. However, holding up his hand towards Kara, he seemed to have one condition. Having no objections, the male in blue sat his friend down so that he could take care of the leg, better than if it had been done previously. The wrapping of the leg made her slightly blush in all honestly, it was just felt a bit weird. She knew it was what Luke benefited from being a village errand boy, picking up skills from people that ranged from farmers to healers. After giving the proper aid and wrapping the leg up, Luke stood up and patted her on the shoulder to say he was done. After all that, they left the village to go to the temple, it was going to be fun in all honestly just to see where her Grandfather went to.

With that, they headed for the temple. Walking through the forests of Ordon, their boots against the emerald grass seemed to be the only thing to make a sound in the area. During the walk, Kara had to look at some of the flowers and take a sniff. "My Mom always liked these flowers..." She chuckled as they kept on walking. "Hey...Luke. I just realized something...all the years that I had known you...I never really knew about your parents...did something bad happen to them? I...never knew my Father. My mother never told me about him. I just had Grandpa and Grandma and that was it. " She wanted to ask as they reached the temple. "And if you...ever dreamt of being bigger...bigger than what you are right now? Instead of being just a simple errand boy? I want to be bigger someday...maybe be a hero...like the old hero of hyrule. It's why I want to see the temple, he set foot at the place.." Kara was filled with excitement as her hand laid on the door and opened it. Inside was just one big, circular room with a monument dedicated to the spirit of Ordona and some ancient writing and pictures depicting old tales It took them a bit before they found a perfect spot to enjoy the view and take it all in. They then sat down to take in the scenario. Times like these were the best times to get a conversation going between the two of them. Unlike Kara's grandfather, Luke was actually rather chatty when the right conditions for a conversation was set. During times like these, he would talk about his caretaker, his friends, his dreams and aspirations. Though he never went into detail about those things before, he'd let his guard down around Kara enough where she could currently get him to talk openly about any one thing if she wanted. A gentle smile could be seen from Luke as he sat there with her "Kara..." he said with a chuckle while he patted her on the head. Kara was not appreciative of being patted on the head, but she'll allow it...for now. "I'm suddenly reminded of why I like hanging out with you," he said as he leaned down against the altar they sat upon "so full of energy that I can barely keep up, always speaking your mind, and asking as many questions as you want."

"I don't think I am 'that' energetic. But thanks." Kara responded as Luke stretched his arms a bit, letting out a yawn in the process. "If only I could become bigger..." he trails of as he laid there and looked up at the ceiling. "...I do long for more than this life, but not because I tire of where I am, but because there is only so much I can do as just an errand boy, only so many I can help, if I could also be a hero like the kind you want to be, I could do that." Resting comfortably on the altar, he seemed to let out a breath as laid there It was uncommon for Luke to talk the way he did, but it made their communication a lot better nonetheless. She had no idea why she felt her cheeks were so tinted, even when he complimented her of asking questions and always speaking her mind. She had to wipe her face to try to hide the tinted cheeks. So Luke longed for more, wanting to be the hero 'she' wanted him to be, he will do it. The tragic story of his family made her slightly sad and sigh...she kind of wanted to tell him the truth but she knew she was in hiding but...but...he seemed really nice, and they were both good friends. "Well uhh...th-thank you." Kara sat up and rubbed her neck, really couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks as he continued talking, "I lost my parents along with my whole town seven years ago, unable to get to them to help because I was so young," he muttered as he reached towards the ceiling above. "Since being one of the guys finding me amongst the rubble of my destroyed home, Tingle has been the closest thing to family I've had..." turning to Kara, he smiles as he gets them to fist bump "..another reason why I like you, is because we're so very much alike."

She laughed a bit at that comment...alike huh? They then enjoyedthe sunlight beaming down on what might've been the altar for a bit before Kara decided to ask him one more thing: "Hey Luke. Where did you learn how to fight like that? Would you be able to teach me sometime?"

"Tingle taught me everything I know about fighting, though the villagers make fun of his awkwardness, he is a skilled fighter, so if you're okay with that I can teach you anytime..."

"Really? Thanks! How much do I owe you?" Kara had to ask him since he was going out of his way to do it. Luke waves his hand a bit, giving a 'no big deal' signal before continuing on. The girl's face changed, staring at the temple around them before she stood up and looked up at the light that was slowly dimming because night was approaching. "Luke..."She then turned to him, with a serious look. "I'm...sorry that I lied to you for all the years we hung out. I never had the guts to tell you my true past...who I really am...who my family really is."

"Huh?" Luke sat up, an eyebrow was raised.

She then shook her head and took a breath. "Luke...you knew me as Kara, a peasant who lost their grandparents at Hyrule Castle Town while escaping. What I...left out was that I used to live in the big kingdom of Hyrule until the Darkness came and invaded. I...My mother and I were forced to flee leaving my grandparents behind...I...I saw them die right in front of me."

Kara took a shaky breath, not seeing Luke's shocked face. "And...well...see...My Grandparents were the heroes of long ago...Link...and Zelda." Luke was speechless at that moment, he did not speak a word. After that moment of silence, her hand glowed to which showed the Triforce; the symbol of Hyrule royalty. "I know this is really a lot to explain but...I...I need you to teach me all you know about fighting because...because...I need to be held responsible for abandoning my grandparents and the people there. I think it's time I take responsibility for their pain...and fight the enemies by myself." She then covered her hand by her sleeve as she then shook her head. "So I want to apologize for lying to you, and...and you are the coolest friend I ever-"

"L-Let's slow it down for a second ok?" Luke was confused as to why this suddenly came up. Interrupting Kara's 'speech', he got up. "You? Fight the enemies by yourself? You do remember me saying I'll be the hero you want me to be right? I wouldn't be a good friend by making you go alone. B-But this is a bit too sudden! Are you sure you're even ready to take this journey?" Luke then paced back and forth, unsure of what to do. He had to talk because now realizing that Kara was going to leave by herself, it made him all the more worried. "If you can give me until the day after tomorrow, I will come with you."

"Luke…."

Luke held out his hands to stop her. "I don't think it's a good idea...for you to do this. And it wouldn't be fair to have the burden go on your shoulder. It's best to have someone with you anyways. So give me all day tomorrow to prepare for this, you're not going alone." Luke then had his hands on her shoulders and gave her a nod, his talking was done. "O-Ok. Thank you Luke….." Seeing that their were done with the temple, they had decided to leave the place to go back to the village.

Their day had went by fast, Luke had decided to help with some defensive moves. He believed them to be easier and also will help to deal with enemies. He had her do basic defenses against the knife at her, and from different 'holding' positions so in case she was caught by a villain, she could escape their grasps. This had happened for the remainder of the day and the day after that, if they were done with the chores anyways. Of course, Luke's training was not a walk in the park, there were times Kara had fallen on the ground. Even though Kara hated it, she knew the world was more tougher than what Luke was doing right now. After training, they would take a break and do their normal routine as friends would; Fishing, cloud-sighting, and do a few errands before they could go home.

Now with the morning of their departure approaching in less than twelve hours, it took Kara a lot of effort to appear normal as she was preparing for bed. Her Mom came in with a lit candle wrapped around her fingers. "Going to bed so soon?"

"Oh sorry Mom...I am just really tired." Kara yawned a bit, adding it to the authentic lie. Her Mom sighed. "Well...alright. I'll let you get some sleep." Before Mom could leave, Kara stopped her: "Mom...where is Grandfather's weapon?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"The stories mentioned his sword...do we have it?" The mother sighed and brushed some strands of hair back. "Yes and No. The darkness does not have it but...when we fell off the cliff...so did the shield and sword. It was washed away along with the river."

"I...I see. Goodnight Mother." Kara got to her bed and proceeded to get beneath the blankets to get some sleep. The Mom gave a pained smile: "Goodnight. See you in the morning." That pained Kara in some way as she left and Kara was able to sleep.

That night Kara dreamed, she was back in the temple where she told Luke her true identity. She was confused as to why she was here and it only got worse as it started to shake...and then some parts were glowing. It actually scared her for a bit as she had to back up and see what was going on. The broken altar that was in front of them started to glow rapidly and then something seeped out from the ruins and turn circular with a little tail connected to the altar. "Young youth..." echoed the mysterious voice of the being as it floated there "...your words two days ago have shown me that the time has come for you." The light that it emitted seemed so warm and yet so gentle "for many years I have watched over the lands around your village, I am one of The Great Light Spirits..." it tells her as the dark room was lit up with it 's illumination. "As my power wains from all of these years keeping the darkness that lurks over Hyrule at bay, I am glad to have heard your words of courage and valor..." the light spoke in content, looking to Kara "if you truly wish to take responsibility and uphold the legacy of the blood that runs through you, then leave this village come daybreak and see the path that must be taken."

It totally shocked her by the fact the huge light emitted from the altar, the light that was shaped like a deer with horns. "I'm asleep….this is a dream….Did I eat something bad?" She really thought she was going nuts, and ended up trying to pinch at herself but it was not working and it made her even more panicking. "I'm not waking up! This dream is not going away! Oh crap! Crap CRAP CRAP!"

"You can keep saying it but it will not make everything you're seeing disappear." The spirit seemed to respond to 'Kara's' reluctance to accept what she was seeing. "I do apologize for shocking you, but I had to show myself because of the grave danger that is spreading out throughout Hyrule, like you have mentioned Child. It is happening yet again, the darkness has enacted revenge for the battle they have lost decades ago by your family. Your grandfather had to fight these enemies, and now it will be your turn to fight them as well." Kara then backed away and seemed...hesitant. "I...there's a problem with that. I do not know how to fight...in fact I just asked my friend to...-"

"Oh I see...that brave little youth that was with you. He too, plays a part for this journey." Kara now could only stare wide-eyed. "He will be given the same message as I am giving you right now.

"The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherland ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop with the Kingdom of Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the darkness. To save this land, you two are the Goddess's only hope to recover the light that has been taken away. You must go to the Forest Temple where you can test your courage and spirit to face the darkness. Child of the Great Hero, words are easy to say, but can you re-enact them?" The spirit then sighed, catching its breath which Kara was surprised spirits needed a breather from a big speech:

"You and your brave friend Luke will have to find a dark power rests in the Forest Temple, with resides deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice...you must match the power of the mass of darkness. If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths. The great hero did it once, you can do it too brave youth. I will pray for your future accomplishment."

Then the spirit vanished and when the temple was so bright and beautiful turned barren and dark. The vision then vanished into the darkness, forcing the girl to wake up to reality, and realize that the journey is not what it was wrapped up to be.


	4. Chapter 2: Mido and the Forest Temple

Kara could not sleep for very long, it was hard to realize she was leaving home...and now she understood that words were way different than actions. It must be how Grandfather handled it...he did not say words, because he let his actions do it. So with that she could only get up when the sun had not come up from the mountains just yet. She grabbed a wooden sword from the chest before changing into clothes and bringing the significant green tunic out. She checked the mirror to see her reflection of what she wore. She remembered her grandmother telling her that a long time ago, a princess had to be in disguise as a man in the Sheikah Tribe. So the clothes her ancestor wore was the clothes she was wearing right now; skin tight blue and dark blue outfit with the Red Shiekah design in the front. It also included old bandages wrapped around her hands and a huge scarf collar hiding half of her face. With a few shoulder pads, she didn't look really like a male in them like her mother had said. Kara decided to reject a cloth that would wrap around her head. She thought it was ridiculous looking. So with a wooden sword and the important green garbs. She exited the house not causing much noise. She walked past her mother's room and it made her hesitant to leave, but with Ordona's words she had to go and leave.

Kara went through the path that would exit Ordon to go to where the...Forest Temple was. She knew what the spirit was talking about, but it made her hesitant...in all actuality. "I don't think Luke would recognize me as this...haha. He might appreciate the green garbs though and a few...weapons." She then stopped walking, wondering if they were going to meet here or not. She then thought maybe she was the only one awake. "Some idiot I am." She decided to sit at one of the rocks and wait for Luke since they did promise to travel together, it probably would make more sense since they were going to a dangerous place.

"Tingle, Tingle! Kooloo-Limpah!" spoke the high pitched voice of a male standing right beside her. That made Kara jump up from surprise and back off slightly with her eyes widening. "I see someone who wants to go into the temple in the forest depths!" Dressed in all green and brown, his skinny body was like noodles as he swayed around rapidly while still just standing in one spot, this was Luke's caretaker Tingle. He was a merchant in Ordon well known for his big red nose, strange sense of fashion and...unique personality. "But the temple is dangerous, yes it is!" said the man,adjusting his large green hood as he hobbled over "you will need many things, many things in deed!"

"I am aware the Temple is dangerous. I'm still going either way!" She responded harshly, almost not realizing that the large brown rucksack on Tingle's back could pull out a large table, bigger than should have been able to fit in there and set it in front of Kara "behold!"

"That makes _no_ sense!" Kara pointed at the table that appeared out of nowhere as he revealed a map, a mystery chest, and some kind of incomplete gem that looked like a heart. "These great items at a fair price!" he says while pointing down to the outrageous price tags below each item. Breathing heavily, the male chuckled as he put his hands up and moved his fingers in a creepy fashion. She was confused as he was basically having her think of buying something she definitely was not able to afford. "Look, I appreciate this but I cannot-"

CLANG!

A loud metallic sound could be heard as Tingle was struck on the head by the hilt of someone's weapon from behind him. Stepping out from the large tree behind the merchant was Luke with an unamused look on his face. The male was dressed no differently than usual, yet for some reason there was a different look to him. Perhaps it was the decorated round wooden shield on his back, the arrows for his bow that he carried at his side, or even the blade he now strapped to his shoulder. Whatever it was, it made a difference between village boy and warrior. And Kara took note of it, and it was a bit attractive but she was not going to say anything.

Walking over to Kara's side, Luke looked her over to see what equipment she had brought along. Which all she had was the 'Shiekah' clothing, wooden sword, and a green tunic. However, midway through his examination, his face flared up before he looked away. Coughing a bit, he turned to the direction of their destination. With a nod, he gestured that it was time to head off but he was forced to turn his body to her: "Look...I get it, you might be mad at me for lying about who I was...can you forgive me?" She then went through her bag and brought out some green garb. "I...I want to ask if you would rather wear these? My grandfather wore this when he had to venture throughout Hyrule. I am sorry that I do not have the master sword and shield but I can offer this...it will offer better protection." She then nudged it toward him, trying to encourage him to have it. She then realized that Luke had his cheeks covered by his hands, and when he lowered them to take the tunic, she noticed that he had been blushing until now. That made Kara look at her outfit a bit more.

 _Is it a bit too much?_ Kara thought to herself as Luke studied the green tunic carefully, he looked over to Tingle who seemed to have a content look on his face as he gave a subtle nod. Smiling, the male in blue thanked his friend who'd given the garb to him as he slowly puts it on, cap and all. Kara chuckled as Luke had to find a private area to go and change. "Always thinking of you." She snickered, glad that he could wear the tunic like her grandfather did. Tightening the belt around his waist, the young man adjusted the green fabric as it somehow fit perfectly on him. "Hey! It fits you well." Kara took a good look at him before packing his old clothes in case he ever needed it. As she did so, suddenly she was presented with something.

Luke had pulled out a spare bow he had, attached to the back of his hip. The weapon was identical to his own, well crafted from the wood of the best tree that was around their village. It was an item that he made himself, one of the only things Luke ever really did for himself actually. Handing it to her, he gave her a warm smile. Kara was hesitant but she took it: "Wow...thank you." She couldn't admit she didn't know archery but it was better late than never as she took it from his hands before eyeing Tingle behind her: "Take care of Mom for me!" She waved at him before they began their journey to save Hyrule.

They would end up having to go through a dirt path in order to find the Forest Temple that would give off a creepy feel to the atmosphere. Already it was starting to decay from the elements, it did not appear like the stories her grandpa had explained to her. Kara tried to ignore the eeriness that the temple gave out, which had her remember something: "I heard the Forest Temple...is the deceased remains of the Great Deku Tree who died a long time ago. And the Kokiri symbol around the temple are a little bit of evidence of that and maybe...the disappearance of the Forest Children as well." She did see an ivy wall leading up to the door so she climbed up the ivy wall and once she did, she then looked down. "Imma look if there are any enemies up above, c'mon." She then disappeared and went to the door to try to shove it sideways, she did slowly open it but it only showed her a very windy area with a bridge hanging on by ropes. She was suspicious, and it was confirmed when the wind had picked up as soon as she arrived, making the bridge sway back and forth violently. Despite how dangerous it was on the crossing, standing on the middle of it, she saw a boy. Dressed in green and black clothing that stuck tight to his body, the emerald haired male turned to her as the wooden walkway he stood upon continued to shake. Though there was a slight look of annoyance that could be seen despite the wooden mask covered in red markings that hid his face. Suddenly, the gale picked up so much that one would have thought that the walkway would break but it slowed down eventually. From behind her, Luke had caught up to the Kara, placing a hand on her shoulder. He stepped to her side to see what was happening and the wind died down as soon as the figure noticed that Luke. A few moments passed where there was nothing but silence before the green haired being turned away. Walking the other way across the bridge, he leaves through a passage on the other side. Pulling out his blade, Luke guessed that it must have been an enemy, fore there was no other reason anyone besides them should be here right now. Gesturing for Kara to be careful, he also readies his shield as he begins to cross the bridge. There was no telling what lied in store for them here. Kara had no idea on who the stranger was, and why was he here. Holding onto the wooden sword she slowly crept along with him to make sure nothing went wrong. She did have the same suspicions like he did, and it seemed strange...was he one of the missing forest children that just lived here? It could be possible. She got to the bridge when she was slightly nervous about the bridge and if it will break down. She suddenly spotted a few flying things going toward them. She would not know it, but they are Shadow Keese which made her tightly grip the wooden sword as shet hrashed at each one. As she did so the bridge was starting to become unstable. She realized this as the ropes slowly broke apart, breaking the bridge in half. Kara immediately took a hold of the bridge as it slammed into one side so they were back to where they started.

Kara struggled to keep her hand on it, feeling pain on her stomach from slamming on the cliff. Luke immediately panicked and poked his head down to watch Kara struggle holding onto the planks. "I….I'm ok!" She hissed, still feeling some pain as she climbed up and blew on her hands which were red from gripping so tightly. She took another look back to the door which the mysterious man went through. "We...might have to find another way in...was there a secret room somewhere?" She stood up and went back, overlooking to where they had entered. "You see anywhere we can go through?" Looking around the open area, the young male in green spotted something to their right that looked like a platform of spinning bridges. Holding on to the vines that covered the walls, he leaned over just enough to see that the cross walks led to what could have been a door. Looking back to Kara, he nodded as they headed back to the previous room. Examining the area, Luke gave the most attention to the right wall as they looked around. Because it was so dark before, they didn't notice that this side of the room had a part of the wall that was covered in weak stones that had collapsed over a passageway through the years. With that, he proceeds to try to remove the stones, but soon realized that would take some time. Striking it with his fist, he saw the blockade shift a tiny bit. With enough impact, they could shatter the rocks that had built up, however they would need something with a lot of force.

While Luke was doing that, Kara would see a shift in the shadows behind her. As if awoken by the noise, a creature that had been in a long deep slumber awoke. Crawling out from the darkness, a long and drawn out hissing sound could be heard as a large insect like creature made it's way towards her. She turned and was almost a little shocked to see a huge spider walking toward her. She then remembered something about how her Grandpa would throw some spiders called Bomblings that are ones that explode after a certain time if picked up. "Luke! Get out of the way!" She then picked up the spider and then threw the thing against the wall, as soon as she picked it up it started hissing a lot more loudly. She watched as the spider landed against the wall but after a good second, the spider exploded to which the wall crumbled. The explosion was a bit that Kara was taken aback and had to regain her balance

She then could see that there was a whole another room which then she was slightly...happy about it. "Heh...I still got it..."She then entered the room and grinned. "Let's see what is there to be found here." She then walked through the room to see there was a little tunnel that led to another room, with four unlit lanterns around a circular area. She did feel something was off as they went up the steps to get to the room. Suddenly she felt something getting darker up above which made her jump back and fall down the stairs. A Skulltula had appeared out of nowhere and was looking for a fight. She stood up after rubbing her back and behind from the pain. "Well, who said this was suppose to be easy?" She chuckled and jumped at it. Not realizing it would deflect a direct attack, she was grabbed and thrown to the wall which made her frozen for a few seconds to comprehend on what had happened. Getting between Kara and the creature, Luke clashed with the beasts razor sharp limbs so that she would have time to recover. Like the way he handled the bulblin, the male somehow knew how the creature would strike as if he had the pattern memorized. Even with that though, it seemed that he could get a proper hit from the front though. As it struck at him with it's legs, the male raised his wooden shield, not only blocking it, but causing the front of the sharp limps the dig into it and get stuck.

Looking back towards the girl, Luke called to her by moving his sword from side to side. This was a gesture telling her to go around the creature as he wrestled with it, trying to keep it in place. Behind the Skulltula, Kara noticed that most of it's legs were used to keep its body up, not one of the limbs would be able to raise up and hit her from that position. Kara spotted the fact that the spider was at a disadvantage to this point. With that knowledge, Kara rushed at the spider and with her sword was able to flip the spider over on its back. With the spider flailing, she took the opportunity to stab the spider so harshly that it would thrash about before it got limp. She stepped out of its dead body and then backs off. "L-Luke...thank you for protecting me..." She brushed some hair back as she then could see the lanterns. She then had to wonder. She soon finds a hanging lantern with fire so she picks it up and lights up the four other lanterns which brought up a secret door. "Looks like we better go." She then goes to the door and pushes it to the side to open it.

When she opens it, there is a big huge room in which held a treasure chest. She opens it to reveal a dungeon map for this place. "Now we'll never get lost." She chuckles as she stares at it before then looking forward. "Looks like we got to keep going this way, it will be the long way but we should catch up with that strange man." She then led him towards a bridge in which seemed like a far way over. She ended up finding a long board so that they could cross. As they got through, they had to open the same door again only to find...well something creepy. Suddenly there were creatures that were nothing but black. She had to back off and warn Luke. "We got some...creepy things coming." She then had to run to the side because they were after them of course. She then takes out her wooden sword again and then starts attacking, wondering what the hell they were. Luke too pulled out his weapon and raised his shield. He managed to block two oncoming attacks, allowing Kara to take one of the enemies down. However more came from within, their shrieking voices echoing through the darkness as they stepped forward, revealing their slender and deformed bodies as they stepped into the light. Letting out a single cry, their raised their clubs as they came forward.

At first, Luke was able to take them one by one. Knocking one in the face with his shield his strikes another coming by with his sword before finishing the first one. However it became harder, the more came. Stunning one with his shield, he let's Kara handle it before moving onto the next two, cutting the first to reach him while blocking second with his shield. Eventually, one broke through his pattern and tackles him to the ground. The male took no time to run the beast through with his sword before several more charged at him while he was still trapped under the dead enemy. Some of the monsters separated from the group and headed straight towards Kara, screaming as they jumped towards her...

...but then were blown off the side of the ledge they were near. A gust had come from the cavern beyond the passageway. The wind was so powerful that he caused the attacking beast to fly off and fall down into the distant ground below. The small gale however, somehow did not affect either the two besides their clothing slightly swaying back and forth

With a confused look, Luke stood to his feet and sheaths his weapon, confused about what had happened. Kara could only blink too trying to figure out how the creatures were thrown away with some huge gush of wind that came out of nowhere. She just stared at Luke before shrugging. "We'll ask questions later, for now let's take this opportunity." She then puts away her wooden sword as she then walks. She then suddenly sees some spare arrows and since she had a bow, she decided to pick them up so she could practice them in the future.

As they continued walking, they soon could see some old writing that she wished she could read. But of course they had to ignore it. As they continued on. they soon get to a huge room full of totem poles which caused suspicion. They were almost to the room in which the man with the mask went in. But she wondered about the totems. She did take note of something...on one of the stands was a boomerang which seemed to look like a wing of some sort. "Hey Luke, check this out." She then pointed toward it and then picked it up. Kara decided to throw it, but it acted like a regular boomerang. She was not aware that it was a Gale Boomerang that her grandfather used a long time ago. "Let's keep this just in case." She smiled as she then pointed to the door. "That man with the mask though...do you have a slight hypothesis on who that was? And if he is friendly...in a way?" The male in green was silent [as usual] as he thought about it for a bit, walking around and examining the totems that covered the room. A thought occurred to him as soon as he noticed that each pillar had the strange wind shaped mark of the Kokiri, the very same one etched onto the mask of the male earlier.

While he did this, Kara suddenly felt the boomerang she'd just pick up begin to shake violently. For a few moments it did nothing but tremble within her grip. Suddenly, it jolted her arm upwards, pointing towards someone in the shadows of the totem above. The being in green and black suddenly held his hand forward he suddenly send a heavy gust towards them. Caught off guard, Luke and Kara were pushed back by this attack. Now being able to see the wooden mask that covered his face now, there was no doubt about it, this was the boy from before. "LUKE!" Kata cried out, before she had to get up on her feet and then get her bow and arrow out, although she had NO idea how to use it...might as well bluff right?! RIGHT?!

"Ok bud, this is the way it's gonna be. Identify yourself and if you're a friend or foe. If foe, I will have no choice but to stop you. We got a mission and we are not going to let someone like you get in the way. What will your choice be?!" She had a harsh face on, prepared to fight...even though she knew she was facing a losing battle at this point of time. The whirlwind that the boy had created still circled the room as he stood there silently on top of the totem. Slowly raising up his hands, the very air around the green haired boy seemed to condense into a vortex-like shape above his palms "I am the Gale that blows through this temple." Tossing both of his arms forward, he sent two small twisters down towards Kara which she had to jump away from, thankfully Luke was not going to get hit by that. "I am the wind that moves the ocean," he spoke as the tiny tornadoes surrounded her for a brief moment before vanishing. "Guardian of this resting place..." he told her as he jumped down from the pillar "I am The Fairy of Winds..." spoke the boy in green and black as he strided toward her, another twister forming in his hand "...and you are a trespasser who wears something that mocks my existence."

"What exactly are 'we' wearing that mocks your existence?" Kara raised a brow at him as she stared at the boy up and down, not getting what he was trying to point at. The enemy's attention then was turned to Luke who charged over to Kara's side and readied his sword and shield "I shall teach you both a lesson," spoke the masked boy as he took a fighting stance. Tossing his arms forward, he sends a powerful gust towards them as one of his twisters travels to the side and picks up a bombling hidden in the ground. Kara could see the large insect glowing and hissing as the small tornado began bringing it towards the two of them. She whacked the bomb with her bow back at the guy knowing it will explode. "Well then Fairy Winds, let me introduce myself.

"I am Kara. Granddaughter of Link the hero of Hyrule, and Zelda the queen of Hyrule. And me and my good friend are here to end the darkness. If you SO decide to get in our way, you are considered our enemy and the obstacle to saving this land. I didn't want to do this but you made me have no choice." She then decided she had to find a way to get rid of the twister. She then thought of the boomerang. She threw it at him to change the wind pattern and see if it can disorientate it for awhile. "Luke, you got any ideas? I never battled before and that means my logic is gonna suck here."

Nodding, Luke took this moment to move to the side, a few steps away from the female as her boomerang distracted the being. He then gestured for her to do what he was doing, taking a low stance, with his blade held outstretched behind him. Kara had asked him to train her, this was the first lesson. "You cannot use my own weapon against me!" screamed the being of the wind as he knocked the boomerang out of the air "you think I would believe such fabricated lies?"

Fabricated...LIES?! Now she was beyond pissed! How dare he insult her blood! Link was not someone to mess with, especially how hard he had worked. Luke began to bring forth much stronger winds than he had before, but Luke still held steady against it, something he gestured for Kara to also do.

For this to work, he had to rely on her to do it perfectly. One wrong move and the powerful gust could easily toss them all over the room. Letting out a breath, his azure eyes go towards Kara, making sure she understood the stance that he was currently taking. Kara nodded as she immediately copied his stance as well. A little unsure but had tried to construct her body the way his was. But now she wondered on what he was going to do, the winds were starting to get very powerful at this point, to the point it made her eyes have to close because of it..but she tried keeping at least one eye open so she could be aware of her surroundings. She then took note of him saying that they couldn't use a weapon against him. "Wait...that weapon belongs to one of the great spirits...does that mean you are the great spirit or something?"

"I am the one who bestowed the power of the wind to Hyrule's great hero..." spoke the green haired being as a large orb of wind surrounded him "I was at his side as he vanquished The King of Twilight." Suddenly, Luke kicked his right foot backwards, launching himself through the air. As he did so, the male twisted his body into a spin while swinging his sword at the same time. Kara could only see him as a blur as he seemed to become like a emerald twister that shot upwards towards their enemy, cutting right through the shield of wind. Kara had tried to get to him but the Fairy's wind got between her and Luke, preventing her from getting to him. "With that, I know fakes when I see them..." spoke the boy in dark and green as he blasted Luke with another powerful gale "...and so your mimicked attacks cannot defeat me." Watching the young man in green hit the ground, the emerald haired being sighed "your attacks have none of his tenacity and strength of will," he spoke, reforming his wind barrier. ""There's no way either of you are his descendants..." he said, looking at Luke closely now as another twister formed in the Fairy of Winds palm "...and yet you would dare wear a copy of his tunic?" Shaking his head, the being got ready to finish Luke off "I will show you how-"

He then went silent as both men suddenly turned their attention towards a blue glow that had began forming in the room. Like the stars that gave the night it's light, Kara's body could be see illuminating with energy. She would feel a tingling sensation at her fingertips as her blade began to shine strangely with power. "It can't be..." uttered the emerald haired being as he watched her. Raising up his hand, he let out a grunt as he tossed forward his arm and sent the small tornado towards Kara. The girl felt the spiraling gale just barely miss her as the magical force that flowed from her wooden sword caused the very wind around her to distort. Kara was now furious, and it only made the area around her respond to that anger and sudden rush of power which the girl thought was just nervousness. "You know what?! I got a bone to pick with you. I do not care if your some great spirit anymore. Your final straw was attacking Luke!" She then immediately ran out him with her 'wooden sword' going at him. " _ **I MAY NEVER BE LIKE MY GRANDFATHER! BUT I KNOW FOR SURE I AM NOT A FAKE!"**_ She then threw some sort of energy at him, not realizing it after a mere second when her eyes widened out of shock to see a blue energy going at him. The Fairy of Winds had no time to react as the beam of light cut right through his barrier. "This power..." he muttered, sending forth another blast of gust only to have it be saved through as the energy wave shot right through it and struck the being directly in the face and shattered his wooden mask "you really are..." he utttered before he was knocked off the ground and his back slammed onto the ground. "That was his attack..." spoke the green haired male as has he laid there "you really do have his blood within you."

From where he was on the ground, the wind fairy could see Luke sheathing his blade as he walked over "you want to know why I attacked you?" he guessed as he looked at the male. "As the being who empowered The Gale Boomerang, I was there the night when The Hero's life came to an end..." he spoke solemnly, placing his hand on his stomach "...I could do nothing as my friend vanished from this world." Sighing, the emerald hair male closed his eyes "I watched helplessly as his daughter and granddaughter fell to their deaths while fleeing from the minions if the Dark One..." he tells them. "I had failed my duty to protect his bloodline...or so I thought..." the emerald haired male said before opening his eyes and looking towards Kara who had just walked over to him seeing that they're done fighting each other. "...to think that there was another boy that carried The Hero's blood." Sitting up, he coughs a bit before laughing "in my disbelief, I thought you to be agents of The Dark One sent here to mock me..." he spoke as he stared at Luke's tunic "... But now my eyes have realized that what I see before me is the real thing."

With that, Kara helped him up realizing that he was not in critical condition, just knocked off of his feet. "Well...we didn't die because we landed on the water...the people from Ordon village found us and we...had been in hiding since. But...we lost the Master sword and shield on the river. I am sorry." She then sighed and then pointed to Luke's wardrobe. "And this was my grandfather's. It's not fake...I hope. He gave it to me to try one someday when I got older, since I guess I look a bit more like him. But I thought Luke would have better use of it. I am wearing my ancestor's wear when she had to hide from Ganondorf. Which I found out it's a curse of him appearing and attacking the descendants...you think maybe Luke has some sort of bloodline with our ancestors? It has been a long time ago." She then sighed. "Fairy of the Wind, I feel the exact same pain you have for feeling like we did nothing to help him, but now we need to help the people of Hyrule because it's spreading again. So please, is there anyway you can help?"

The green male stood there for a moment, thinking a bit before finally nodding. Turning to where his boomerang was on the ground, he did a quick motion with his hands "I have become a lit stronger in my seclusion..." he spoke as the object began to spin, a small twister forming around it. "No longer is my power simply just to move the Gale Boomerang..." The Fairy of Winds said as the tiny tornado seemed to dig it's way through the ground and made a small opening for them to go through "that passage leads to what you no doubt came here for."

Looking through the hole, Luke nods before gesturing that he would scout ahead to make sure it was safe. Hopping through the hole, he goes on ahead. "Hey wait up!" Kara shouted as she had tried to catch up to him.

But before Kara could follow, she felt her wrist get grabbed "it's really you isn't it?" asked The Fairy of The Wind from behind her as he slowly turned her around to take a closer look at her face. "You're real right?" as he asked this, she could see a stream of tears come down his cheeks as he pressed the back of her hand to his face "I didn't fail, right?" She could feel him tremble as he stood there with her "there's still hope..." he uttered in almost a whisper. Kara couldn not respond to that, the shock of being grabbed lingered from within. They got a bit close for comfort, was when she realized for 5 years this...spirit believed the bloodline had died. It made her cheeks flare when he pressed the the back of her hand against his cheeks, trembling. She just moved her mouth up and down, not knowing how to respond to him when he asked that he didn't fail at the very least.

After a few moments he suddenly let's go and regains his composure. Taking a step back, he coughs lightly before nodding "My Princess..." he says in a gentle tone as he knelt down before her. "Let me join you on your quest just as I did your grandfather..." The Fairy if Winds beseeched Kara, his head facing towards the floor "let me regain my honor once more at your side." She was surprised that he asked to join their quest like he did with her grandfather...and to regain his honor. She could only blink as she coughed, she was able to get back her voice. "You...you never failed. And please don't bow." She was so used to being equal to everyone that now someone bowing to her feels weird but...at the same time she understands his motive...it was just good manners. She then had him stand up before hugging him. "The more the merrier. And my mother is ok, so you never failed. Now let's go, we got a country to save." She then lets go and jumps down the passageway to follow Luke. The Fairy stood there, surprised she….hugged him like that. It took him a few seconds before he was able to follow them and jump down the passageway.

Through the opening, the two slid down the pathway until they reached the hallway where Luke was. He seemed to be standing right outside two large twin door, chained up and sealed by a large golden lock. Looking back to them, the male in green nodded, gesturing that this was their destination. "Beyond these doors is creature infected by the foul magic of the darkness..." explained The Fairy of Winds as he walked up to the doors and pulled out a key "though it's strengthened by evil energy, beasts of the wild have no allegiances, so I left down here to guard the dark power sealed within this temple." Nodding, his clothing darkens as he readies to fight "we simply need slay the creature to get to what you're looking for," he told the two "are you ready?"

Nodding, Luke pulls out his blade and wooden shield as he prepares for what's on the other side. Seeing that, the green haired man let's out a breath as he unlocks the door. Kara could only swallow her saliva as she nodded, a little sweat went down her face as she got a bit stressed. As soon as Fairy of the Wind opened the door she tried to be brave but it was hard when it was the first time facing death in the eyes. When they opened a door, they were shown a huge circular room which had a huge light coming from the top. It was surrounded by a little river that they had to pass through a little bridge. There was a sound of water coming from somewhere which means they were close to a waterfall of some sorts. She then saw in the middle a huge flower, but it seemed very dark colored, and it gave off a chilling feeling. "An Oxymoron...creepy flower." She then kind of walked toward it to see what it was but it started moving which made her back off immediately. Then it suddenly vanished and it made Kara get back and wonder where everyone is. She then saw a huge shadow growing bigger and bigger, soon transforming into a huge spider that was the stuff of nightmares. "Spiders...why spiders of all things? Is this what you're talking about uhh..Fairy of Winds...we need a new nickname for you. Your name is a bit long. Anything you wanna be called?"

"Mido will be fine..." said The Fairy of Winds as he adjusted his gloves "that's the name I had back when I was young." Pulling out his wing shaped boomerang he nods "this is the creature that was once an animal of the forest," he informed Kara as the a small wind begins to form around him. "Attacks it's limbs to get it to lower its body to the ground..." he says tossing the weapon of the gale, letting his twister carry it through the air towards the beast's feet "then strike it's head, chest or back."

Kara sighed: "We better attack multiple times then, it does have eight legs and one leg is not going to affect it either way." Luke then rushed forward, using his special attack stance right as the boomerang struck the creature's legs. Right as it tumbled down, he kicked his left foot back and bolted through the air, swinging his blade as his whole body continuously twisted. He was like a tornado of blades as the made flew across the creature's back, his blade constantly cutting at it. Kara could only watch Luke do this, before spotting flower opening up as soon as the spider fell. She soon jumped up there to see these creepy eye things. She then thought of attacking it and sliced the multiple eyes that were shaped almost like antennas. She kept attacking until she saw the flower was going to close making her jump down before the spider got back to its feet and attacked by spraying some sort of spider webs onto them.

"Guys! I think the best spot to attack is when the flower behind it blossoms and you see these weird...eye antennas. I think it's the weakest thing." She told them. "Luke! Keep doing what you're doing! I'll get the eyes." She knew she won't be fast enough so she could only offer to climb on the flower and attack those eyes...their speed will be the advantage. Again, Luke's spinning slash across the creature's legs caused it to lower its body once again. This time just as Kara tried to jump up, she felt her body become light. A whirlwind could suddenly be seen around her, allowing her to jump higher and even glide through the air if she wanted. From behind her, Mido could be seen casting the spell on her with one hand while using the other to bind the giant beast down.

With the monster down, Luke stopped to catch his breath, watching as the beast writhed on the ground for a bit. The male suddenly had to pull up his shield as the flailing limbs if the beast swung back and forth. One of them knocked him back a few feet while one if the others swung right towards Kara. Kara had to dodge its limbs quickly as the creature was thrashing around like crazy. She had to jump back immediately, almost tripping backwards from going so fast. She then had to take a few breaths as she then tried again, on its back again, she tried to attack the eye-like antennas that seem to be its weakness.

Slash.

Slash.

Slash.

It repeated itself over and over again as she then took note of its scream which was so loud she ended up falling from the spider and onto her back, literally as she scooted away from the spider who was falling down. She then could watch the spider disappear and turn into dark specks, except the flower which seemed to turn from dark to a bright-yellow flower, showing what it had been hiding thanks to the curse. Kara had to rub her head as she stretched her back, she knew it's gonna bruise."So...Mido? What can you tell me about the Dark One?"

"He was an enemy that we were unprepared for..." Mido responded as he and Luke examined Kara's head and back after the battle had ended "a being whose filled with hatred for The Royal Family who will stop at nothing to make this world his own." Sighing, Mido saw that she was fine so he stood straight up. "we thought this world safe after Zant and Ganondorf's fall..." he uttered, shaking his head. "We should have never let our guard down..."

"Yeah but why would he or...she hate the royal family? What did we do?" She then got up after they had checked on her back and head, in which she tried telling them not to, but they did anyway. "Mido, we can't be blamed for our guard down, it was so unexpected...we got no warning whatsoever. My grandfather and grandmother did what they could...I just...wished they never died."

Mido nodded, having a saddened expression before then leading them to the bright yellow flower. "I can tell you nothing else of who The Dark One is..." he explained before kneeling down "...but I think I know what can help you stop him, and this is it." He gestured to a broken stone that looked like it was part of some ancient helmet "the piece of The Fused Shadow."

The object glowed with a dark energy, different from the evil energy the spider beast emitted, but still just as menacing "It radiates with the power of The Twili, the race of the one who wore this before," he told the two as he stared at the large shard. "This was worn by your grandfather's companion Midna..." he explained to Kara as he shows it to her but gestures for her not to touch it. "B-But Mido...isn't the Fused Shadow dangerous?" She had to ask since she heard bad things about it.

"It can be. It's why the Goddess had it sealed up because of it's potential of evil intentions. Though no matched against The Power of The Goddesses, it may work against the evil plaguing our land." His eyes then turn to Luke"...should we be able to carry it with us," he spoke to them and then there was a long pause from the male in green as he reflected on The Light Spirit's words from earlier. Looking towards Kara, having seen everything she could do, he seemed to understand what the spirit meant about his part in all of this. Looking towards the girl, Luke smiled gently before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Turning his attention back to The Fused Shadow, he reaches out for the stone and picks it up "...ah...agh..." he grunted, his fingers glowed slightly, his arm becoming a little bit numb from the dark power of the shard. With a single heavy breath, he sets it into the bag at his side. "Luke..." She then decided to massage his arm to see if it would feel better. He then put a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to tell her he's ok. With that, it seems that it was time for the group to leave.

She sighed."Yeah...and if there is a town...I hate this outfit...it's kind of tight on me." She followed Mido and Link to exit from the forest temple. She could only look back to the flower and also how beautiful the place looked before they made their way out of the now peaceful and serene Forest Temple. As they now were out of the temple and going to proceed to a dfferent area, they were met by a very angry individual. And that individual was Kara's Mom. "M-Mom?! H-HI! How is everything?!"


End file.
